rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Mark
'''Mark '''was one of the early members of The Godless and one of its trusted members. He used be a Guthixian druid until Guthix's death, he helped to found the Godless Faction, hoping it would help defend the world against the Gods. After his death, he was made a severnt of Death himself, and is now a hunter of those who tries to cheat, or escape death. This character is played by Adventurers. History Early life Mark was born in Taverley, and raised as a Guthixian Druid. His best use was in combat, as he was good with swords and shields. Mark's family was well known to be part of the Taverly health organization. He never was a go to person, and always had problems with those who were a deem opposite god worshiper. Mark once fought against some goblins when the raid nearly destroyed the village completely, killing at least 10 of them while defending his family and friends. Soon during the Troll invasion, Mark shown great skill in hand to hand combat with a few trolls. Death of Guthix Mark lived his life in Taverly as a druid, still on guard from the trolls. Mark at times questioned Guthixian religion, and mostly druids. Soon he heard of Guthix's death, and the death of a old friend of his who was there with The World Guardian aiding, to what most believe, protect Guthix, though some state the world guardian worked against. Mark was devastated and understood the truth of Guthix and left Taverly only to soon be recruited as a member of the Godless Faction, an Faction that wish, together, defend the world against the gods, which is what all Former/Godless Guthixian would want also, but they would wait for "The World Guardian". Mark then became a different man, one who would not only think what's best for other mortals, but also what's best for the world. He became a high ranking member of the faction, due skill and knowledge of magic, and combat. He was put in first in command of the godless, only under Kara-Meir and Biehn. The Battle of Lumbridge. Some time after Guthix was assassinated and the Edicts of Guthix were abolished, a large portal appeared west of Lumbridge Castle. People flocked to the portal, all speculating as to what the portal was, and what would come through it, although most agreed that its appearance had something to do with a god. As time went by, the portal grew bigger, and more people flocked to it. Weeks after the portal first appeared, it finally opened, and Zamorak stepped through it. Seeing cracks of green energy in the ground, power left after Guthix's death, Zamorak started attacking the ground in an attempt to get it, causing onlookers to flee. At this point Zamorak was shot in the back by Saradomin, and at once the two began fighting. Firing beams of energy at each other, they caused a huge explosion, damaging much of the nearby Lumbridge, and forming a large crater, with more of Guthix's power seeping out of the ground. They both created a camp at the edge of the battlefield, and Zamorak summoned his general Moia and some Black Knights, while Saradomin summoned his general Padomenes and summoned some White Knights, which charged at each other, beginning the battle. The gods tasked their followers with collecting fragments of Guthix's power, in the form of divine tears, which were found all over the crater, to increase their power and overwhelm the opposing god. Mark was soon with Kara-Mier, who noticed the battle. Both made a plan, the Godless were to head to the two factions to be spies in them, while Kara remained outside of the battle allowing other mortals to choose a side, and took note of other Godless on their task. Mark was in charge of the spying squad and fighting forces if they were needed. Mark soon overheard of a battle being placed out side of the crater to capture the castle, he got a few Godless, and sent them to the castle, to aid the Duke to defend the Castle. Soon, after that succeeded, with Lumbridge castle being saved, Mark returned to the crater, where the battle went on, the end was near. Aiding Rimmington. Soon, the godless find out that Rimmington is in danger of losing supplies to a raid of goblins. The Godless offered to help, and is currently helping not only protect Rimmington, but also aid in battle for the resources of the small town. An end to a new beginning. After one last day of the battle, it finally ended, Zamorak lost, and Saradomin was the winner. Mark, along with others, looks up at Saradomin, as he looked down at the Adventurer before he left. After that, the rest of the Zamorakian faction men were either killed off, or fled. After the Saradominist left, Mark stayed with some men to collect the remaining resources left behind by both Faction, hoping to use them for supplies, and to share some with Lumbridge. Although, he with his men fought some remaining enemies in the faction, he still managed to live through the battle. A New Member Soon after Mark goes visit Rimmington, their leader Varis Grey spoke to Mark, in hope mark would give him an idea of running another faction. Instead Mark offered Varis to join the godless cause, and be aligned to the faction it self. Varis agreed, having a new position, still with his current one. Mark Also rescued a few people from the grasp of followers, as they also went on and joined the godless. Mark adventures never stops, as he continues to have it with his faction. Activity within the Faction Main Article: The Godless Mark spends most of his time with the Godless, dedicating his time to ensure that all his work is done and that the faction functions well. Activity outside the Faction Mark spends little time away from the faction, but the times that he does he is able to roam the world a bit and train in skills he never has been able too before. The test Mark was once invited to the warrior guild, where he was asked to be tested after an guild member recommended him to the combats masters. Mark accepted the invite thinking no less of it. As he arrived he was welcomed by the masters themselves who were eager to try his skills. Mark was first tested by the master of attack, who made Mark fight against several skilled members, to where Mark had no trouble holding his own against them, only to have several scratches and managed to defeat them, but was noted to have taken to long. Mark was then trained by the master of strength, who tested him by making him lift weights, as well as throwing metals balls and punching throw several wooden planks stacked together. Of course Mark shown promises, but only to a certain level that seemed advanced. Lastly, he was trained by the master of defense, who tested his reflexes counters and blocking maneuvers. Mark finished the test with several scars, which ended wasn't to fatal. The masters than sat together with Mark waiting for the result, they concluded that he is classed as a master fighter, due to him passing all of their tests. While waiting Mark had received a message by one of his recruits that the faction needed him as something dire was happening. Mark left before the masters was able to give him a result. So they sent him a letter telling him on how skilled he is with some skill cape, and a Dragon defender. Of course because of some Airuts attempt to take back Tuska, Mark failed to read the letter, or see the skill cape and grabbed the Defender to fight against the Airuts. Of course, after the battle, the box that had the letter and skill cape had been shoved into the sea during the battle. The secret mission Mark given himself mission to locate the person who tried to frame him on killing the khan. Mark went off to the eastern reign of the Hook and in his stealth outfit. During his time in the reign, he managed to find out of a secret rebel of the natives who are plotting to go against their khan in order to move to the west and conquer it all. Mark traveled to his target's fortress to get rid of him once and for all. After making it, Mark learned that his target had managed to get guards to protect him from the Godless in-case they were to attack, lucky for the target, it is only one man. Mark went in to the hide out of the traitor and went into investigation to see how tight the security was. He succeeded into finding a way in and waited for night to come. During the night he managed to sneak in only to realize that his target was waiting for him with guards around him. Mark manages to go on another route into his target's location, through the ceiling, and dropped down on his target and assassinated him. Mark then escaped the fortress right, and blow it up thanks to some explosive he set up. On his way back, Saratobi managed to change the Khans mind into having a war against The Godless, but did not want them to be there with out the Khans knowing, something Mark agreed on. Once Mark returned to the main land, he over heard Tyler being kidnapped by Ralphamic, and now plans to help rid of the Mahjarrat, for good. Trouble in Mazcab During Mark's time on Tuska he managed to come across a Goebie who was part of the Godless. It informed Mark that a Shaman of the Airuts has managed to find out of Tuska's death through fortune telling the future of the Airuts, to where it also predicted a battle on their dead goddess. Mark decided to take a few team of scouts with him towards Mazcab. Mar had arrived towards the Airuts camp to where in his surprise saw an army of Airuts standing in of their general, and Shaman, preparing to attack. Mark and the scouts have been trying to keep this from happening by destroying their supplies and their captive dogs, setting them free or killing them. But options are switching fast as the Airuts are about to just attack despite lost of resources. After a quick visit to the Godless hall, after it's destruction from Mephilies, Mark and the Godless guards on Tuska was ambushed by an group of Airuts ready to reclaim Tuska for their own. The guards on Tuska, and the Scopulus it self fought off the group and managed to keep Tuska, with minor damages. Mark over heard of the Godless, with a Scopulus success in gathering two False Artifacts. Mark went into Vorago's cave, where the artifacts are hidden in, with an Anima like edict to prevent any other gods, or Mephilies from sensing and getting to the artifact it self. In there he would be experimenting on the Artifacts into adding gizmos into them to create a god killing weapon, one similar to the spear they used against Tuska. Birth of a new race While traveling to Port Sarim Mark came across a disfigured creature who asked for food. Thankfully Mark had some raw meat for his travel and gave one to the creature. After seeing it devouring the meat raw Mark tried to walk away from the situation, only to be stopped by the creature, who requested another help for his master. Mark agreed to help thinking that his "master" was in trouble and so followed the creature into a cave, where the Queen black dragon resides in. Once in there the creature informs Mark of his master, who created him, being half dragon half human, and how the master was a "good" person. They arrived to the "master" who was noticed by Mark as a old crazy scientist. The man informed Mark that he was attempting to revive a race known as the Dragonkin, through a experiment fusing Human and Dragons, and the creature he saw was one of them. Mark tried to inform the man that it was a dangerous idea, and that he should avoid doing so, but the man did not listen. Mark was requested to retrieve a hide from the King black dragon. Mark agreed to this term to try and kill the man with out a fight. Mark returned a few days later with the hide of the King, of course only a sample hide like requested and not the whole thing as thee dragon was extremely powerful, Mark only did enough to injure it enough to retreat. Of course before returning to the man, Mark has implanted a explosive Gizmo on the hide wit ha string attached to it, so when it is taken out of the bag, the device will explode divine energy to kill the man and hopefully the creature. Of course this worked but the creature was still alive and chased after Mark. The two made it out side of the cave where the hybrid would breath fire towards Mark, but it was blocked thanks to Mark's dragon fire shield. The creature gives Mark a chance to retreat, Mark accepted it, after witnessing that the hybrid can breath fire, he didn't want to risk his life to fight a creature with unknown fighting abilities, and left to request for immediate aid, as the Hybrid now plans to wake the Queen black dragon, in hope to continue what the scientist started long ago. Mark had returned to the cave with Dark, and Ferro, an fire elemental to aid him in stopping the hybrid from waking the Queen up and causing any trouble. The trio entered the cave and met with the hybrid who was about to enter the Queen's chamber to wake her. Before the group could do anything to prevent it from entering the champers, a mutilated like, hide ripped off dragon appeared from behind and attempted to attack the group. The battle was fierce as the dragon was smart, but it ended quickly thanks to the three's teamwork. As they turned around to face the hybrid, they were informed by it that the queen was awaken and now he is more powerful than before. Of course the three attempted to attack it only for it to continue to ask who would fight him alone. Mark stepped up to fight him alone with Dark being given a hint to use his shadow realm ability on him and strike when he deems it. The hybrid and Mark fight with limitation, this was a challenge for Mark as he had no way of even matching the speed of the hybrid, as he cannot use his magic, and the hybrid promised not to use his wings to fly, but in this case, it still had is fire breathing abilities.Mark began to fight the hybrid avoiding every deadly attacks including the fire breath, each attack Mark makes that is blocked would be countered into another attack forcing the hybrid to use it's flames each time to avoid Mark from landing a fatal blow. Dark entered the Shadow realm right after he witnessed Mark's shield being destroyed and started taunting the creature making it lose focus of the battle slowly. After a while the hybrid complimented on Mark's fighting, as not only was Mark's armor was full of burn mark and a bit damaged, the hybrid armor was also scratched a bit from Mark's attacks. The hybrid then decides to stop fighting him with the excuse of wanting to spare Zaros' enemies in hope to aid them is killing Zaros for his lust of revenge for his "race" which are either the dragon riders, or Dragonkins. Mark tried to talk to the hybrid informing him that not only Zaros is dead, but he is just a hybrid of a regular dragon and a human, he doesn't belong to any of the two race. Dark Informs Mark to let him decide what he wants, it seems that all it wanted to do is get knowledge, and fight. the hybrid left confusing the trio. They soon left after collecting some left over hides from the dead dragon and left the cave. Mark returned to his lab to continue to work on the Visage and cloak of Mephilies. Test to become a slayer master After finally getting the approval from Kurdal, a slayer master deep in the ancient cave, Mark has the rights to become a slayer master, and give tasks to those who seeks it. Mark was given a test and passed it, of course much by the surprise of his current slayer master, The test was to name each weaknesses of each monster on the list he had. The test also had him give the right task of slaying to a few adventurers, passed on their knowledge in slayer and appearance (Meaning the type of armor and weapons they got). Of course Mark was given a pass and was made into a slayer master, being able to grant task to other slayers. Mark was noted in the list as a slayer master located on Tuska. Psychopomps of Death After Mark's Death and burial, he was finally given the chance to pass into the underworld, towards his afterlife. Before he entered, he decided to warn his fellow comrades about Rosaline, being she was responsible for the cause of his death, or so he believed. This theory was proven true as Rosaline attempted to seal Mark away, in hope that he won't reveal her plan. This effort failed as she then attempted to accuse Mark of an angered spirit, dangerous and hostile. Mark managed to warn everyone, and left to the afterlife, proud to see his comrades wanting justice for his death. Abilities Combat Mark has been a natural fighter since his time during a druid. He managed to fight against a Troll and defeat it in combat. Mark has also shown great speed being able to hit several Knights in a instant draw. Mark not only does he have great speed, he also has great reflexes and defenses, being able to dodge, and block some attacks. With his master of his attack, his strength, and defenses, Mark is able, and managed to take on an group of four Knights on his own, he is known to be able to fight hand to hand with a knightly warrior, who unlike mark, is harmed, and disarm him easily. Mark can block, withstand, and counter attacks that involves two-handed sword, mace, or a war hammer. Mark has taken on alone things twice his size, defeat them, and also push them into the ground thanks to his strength. Magic Mark's knowledge in magic has grew to where he can instantly open a portal alone, with almost no strain. he was once ranked by a traveling wizard as a Master magic user, but Mark denied that fact, believing the man was crazy and moved on. Mark has a vast knowledge of magic that he can pinpoint a spell after examining it for a few seconds. Illusions spell are something Mark can tell if it is being used, but would ignore it if there's no threat into it. Mark is able to charge up spells quicker to the highest tier. Mark's portal magic is used not only for instant travel, but also as a fighting method. Mark would open portals around, behind, or under a person to either save them from danger, or force them towards Mark for an attack. Of course that method of portal was deemed dangerous to him as he once did it to a Mahjarrat, and was almost killed because of that. Archery Mark has great knowledge in the use of arrows, crossbows, throwing knives, and so on. Mark never used archery that much, as he deems it as one of his untrained method, but from witnesses, he is seen as a advanced user of it, to where he can hit an small opening with an arrow. Of course Mark's lack of usage of this skill would show how much he prefers magic and combat. Others Mark has great knowledge in the field of other skills, his most advanced ones are divination, which he is mastery of, slayer, dungeoneering, herblore, and prayer. All other skills are in about in his rank of experts. Equipment/Appearance Mark went through a number of changes for the past years having from adamant weapons to a Rune sword. Over the years of his training, Mark has managed to learn the concept of wielding and using a Dragon longsword. He also added a gizmo on it, augmenting it so that it is known to disturb and absorb divine energy, working great against any aspect of gods, or demigods And to be lightweight, which allows him to swing faster while using powerful blows. He also has a Dragon defender from the Warrior's guild, using it as a small shield and dagger. Mark has shown a great dealing of using a hybrid style armor. Thanks to the hybrid armor, Mark can use magic without problems, be as quick as a person without or with less armor, durable as someone with a full defensive armor and and is able to strike critical blows, that can make an opponent die be forced to their knees, or feel the strength of the attack. Mark has these special traits thanks to the pieces of warpriest armor he gotten from the gods followers during their gods' battle, and battling Tuska. He managed to have a smith from the Godless to adjust each parts of the gods' warpriest armor, customizing them into his fitting, looking like a regular everyday clothing. Mark has more hybrid armor he had taken from either dead soldiers, or stolen and has them stored in the Godless storage vault. Mark wears the Godless relic helmet, of course he modified it to have a cover for his eyes. This cover is made of glass, layered to be able to withstand even arrows (like bullet proof glass), of course it was made to darker, like sunglasses, to hide Mark's face from his enemy, only it was made for him to be able to see a bit more through it if it was dark around him. Trivia *Mark is the one of the members in the Godless known to show extreme pride to what he is. *Before Mark was in the Godless, he was extremely Guthixian, allowing innocents to die thinking it is right for balance. *Mark has stated several time he is an expert in the area of magic and portal, but never gotten tested in it to see if he is mastered in it or not. *Mark has a special trait that he is able to memorize almost anything he sees quickly. This does not include in objects that moves around quickly. *Mark is somewhat a theme-play character, having his combat state and magic at 99, with the most of his skills being 80 and up. **Mark has a knowledge of mastery in slayer, but is unaware of that yet, but from his years of training, he is able to take the test of slayer mastery now. ***That being said, Mark tried to take the test earlier while training under Morvran, who only stood there and laughed at his request, while denying the request. Mark tried to ask again only for the master to laugh louder, and told Mark to bugg off. **Mark is a master of combat, but does not know that, as he never completed his test. nor was he able to read the letter. **Mark is considered master in magic after being seen by a traveling master, who noticed Mark skill and knowledge of Magic. **That being said Mark had became a master a few years after learning about portal magic and using them. ***It should be noted that mastery over a skill is more like a title, informing others that the person has extreme knowledge over the skill. This does not mean that Mark is immune to everything thrown at him, it only means he has extreme knowledge over certain skills that he is titled as Master, where he can rank other and teach what he knows easily, but could still make mistakes. *Mark prefers to fight with a sword and shield, but ironically dual wielding is something he is known to be better at. *Despite being in charge during the Battle for Gielinor, Mark only attended in two battle, one being the first battle within the crater, the second is against reinforcements near eagle peak. *Mark being a portal magic user, he uses it as his own instant teleportation, only problem if he over uses it, he will be weaken dramatically. *Despite being Godless, Mark has a vast knowledge in prayer, this is due to his years as a druid, and believes prayer is not only faith of a god for aid, but faith one's self for improvement. *After the release of the new magical game Chronicle, Mark has became a very decent player with in it. *Despite being a very tactical person, Mark leans towards the more life endangering, risky side. This has shown to work on his favor, he had stated once that "taking the risky and dangerous path gets things down quick." **Make no mistake, Mark has been injured by some these risks before, a good example is during the battle against Tuska. ***Most of his planing aren't really plans at all, they are common actions and mistakes that Mark follows through and goes along with, during these accidental event Mark does plan ahead for an escape if needed. Gallery Mark vs a troll.png|Mark fighting a Troll Mark as a Druid.png|Mark as a druid Mark Fighting stance.png|Mark appearance Mark along with everyone else looking at Saradomin leave..png|Mark looking at Saradomin Mark killing a black knight.png|Mark killing a black knight Mark witnessing Bandos dead head..png|Mark witnessing Bandos head. Mark's AmbusherStealth outfit..png|Mark's stealth uniform Mark's battle outfit.png|Mark's battle Uniform Mark Ceremonial outfit.png|Mark's ceremonial outfit. File:Mark_combat_mode_armor_details.png|thumb|216px|Mark armor detailed. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Godless Category:Guthixian Category:Druid Category:Neutral Category:Good Category:The Godless Faction Category:Undead Category:Incomplete Articles